With arms wide open
by smokin'upoutside
Summary: sort of sequel to 'Im already there.' Stephanie and Paul welcome a new arrival. Please read and review. thanks.


**vince mcmahon owns all.**

_song:_ "With arms wide open" by Creed.

**PLEASE REVIEW. :D:D:D:D  
thanks.**

* * *

Stephanie gripped the side of the sink as a sharp pain cut right through her stomach, Aurora ran through to the kitchen at the sound of the glass smashing on the floor.

"Watch the glass honey, don't stand near the sink." Stephanie told her eldest child as she stood, her fingers clutched the metal.

"Mama, Whats wrong?"

"Nothing princess, just get the phone from the table for me okay? Mama needs to call daddy."

"Is it baby? Is he here yet?"

Stephanie laughed at the naivety of her young daughter, of course its not here yet but it will be if Paul doesn't get home soon she'll end up having her first son on her brand new kitchen floor!

"Not yet honey but I really need to call daddy, can you please get me the phone?"

"Okay! Wait a minute mommy! don't have baby!" Aurora screamed as she ran through to the spacious living room where the kids were previously watching Dora the explorer.

"I'll try…" Stephanie said to herself, attempting to breathe through the pain.

_Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face _

**Flashback:**

"Baby, sit with me…"

"Whats wrong Steph?" Paul nervously sat next to his wife, something was obviously troubling her, her eyes just gazed at the floor and her body language just screamed confusion.

"Steph…honey?"

Stephanie turned and looked into his eyes, they were definitely not expecting this. Two was enough, she had joked for years about wanting five kids and after having two girls she realised maybe they were enough. Being a mother was the greatest gift in the world in Stephanie's eyes and both of her previous pregnancies she was so excited but now: she was confused.

She didn't know how her husband would react, they without doubt didn't plan this but it was a perfect miracle all the same.

"Im pregnant…again."

**End Flashback:**

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open_

Shocked was the main expression that screamed through Paul's body when he first found out, now…he couldn't be more excited. Neither could Stephanie.

They both were in a dazed and confused mood for a while until the first scan, then it really sank in, they were to be parents for the third time.

**Flashback:**

"Its okay. don't be so nervous." Paul said with a slight chuckle as he took his wife's left hand between his, gently rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand.

"I cant help it, this is so surreal. I mean…we're going to have another baby. Another one. Paul, we already have two kids, this is huge, how can we handle a third?!"

"Stephanie. Calm down." Laughter escaping his lips once more. "This is a blessing Steph, an incredible, perfect blessing" He says putting his hand on her still flat stomach. "We're gonna have another baby, how can you not be excited?"

"I am, im just…."

"Nervous."

"Yes!"

"Me too."

_Well I don't know  
if I'm ready  
To be the man  
I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life _

"Okay, im going to put this gel on your stomach, it may be a little cold." Dr Greene talked the couple through the procedure before letting the two hear their unborn baby's heartbeat for the first time.

All three adults fell silence for what felt like hours before a tiny heartbeat could be heard throughout the room.

"It may seem a little fast but that's normal." the doctor went on to explain but Stephanie didn't hear a word he said, all she could focus on was that tiny heartbeat, the heartbeat of her third child.

"Well, everything seems in order. From what I can see you are approaching nine weeks Mrs Levesque. You and the baby both seem to be in the best of health, I'll write you out a prescription for the appropriate vitamins etc and you can book you next scan at the reception."

"Thanks Doc." Paul smiled and shook the doctors hand as the couple left the room, Stephanie staring down at the sonogram picture in her hand.

"It looks like a peanut…" Stephanie's head shot up.

"No it doesn't! Our child does not look like a peanut."

"Yes it does Steph, a cute peanut."

"You cant get cute peanuts, you idiot."

**End Flashback:**

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open_

Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open 

"STEPHANIE!!" Paul screeched as he ran through the door of their family home.

"Daddy! Mommy is hurting, its not nice!" Murphy cried as she ran into her fathers large, protective arms.

"Its gonna be okay angel." he ran his fingers through his youngest daughters soft hair.

He heard his wife screaming in pain, he rushed towards the kitchen and found her, hunched over on the kitchen floor, clinging onto the wooden handle on the cupboard door for dear life.

"Daddy, Mama says the baby is coming but I cant go near her because she braked a glass on the floor and she says it hurts and I think she said a bad word." Aurora rattled off words at a hundred miles an hour trying to fill him in on what had happened. He heard Stephanie scream in agony again and placed a still visible shaken Murphy down beside her sister.

"Rora, princess; can you take your sister upstairs and watch a DVD in your bedroom. Daddy will make sure mommy is okay, everything will be fine I promise."

"Okays daddy, please stop mommy hurting, its not fair." Aurora said as she led her younger sister up the stairs.

Paul kneeled down on the right side of his wife and kissed her head. "Everything is going to be fine, just hold on. We'll get you to the hospital and it will be okay."

"Its coming now…"

"Stephie…"

"Paul, he's coming now!!" Stephanie grabbed his hand and screamed for her life as her contractions got worse.

"He cant come now, we're at home! Stephanie, you have to keep him in!"

Stephanie glared at Paul "Do you think I want to have my son on my kitchen floor!?

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything _

"Paul, I cant do this anymore…" Stephanie moaned as she tried to move from her current position of leaning against the cupboard under the sink.

"Honey, he's almost here, he has a head and everything!" Paul said excitedly.

This was not the situation either of them were expecting, their son being born, at home, in their kitchen, but it was reality, it was happening, if they were both honest they preferred it. Just the two of them.

"Oh, my God…!!" Stephanie screamed as she pushed one last time and welcomed their son into the world.

"Oh my god….oh my god. Steph, he's here!" Paul exclaimed as he wrapped his son in the towel.

Cries filled the room as their precious baby boy took his first breath. The paramedics rushed trough he open door as soon as they arrived to find the couple had done a perfect job of delivering their child.

_With arms wide open  
I'll show you arms wide open....wide open _

Hours later Paul sat by his wife's side and watched her sleep. His fingers laced with hers as he thought about the 6 craziest hours of his life. He was a father again, to a 7lbs 4oz, healthy baby boy.

Stephanie stirred slightly and turned to face him. "Hi daddy…"

"Hey beautiful. You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, amazing. A little sore, but perfect otherwise."

Just then the nurse came in, wheeling the little plastic crib over and edging it closer to the bed.

"How's mommy feeling?" she asked politely.

"Just fine thanks." The nurse then left the couple to bond with their newborn son.

"What should we call him?" Stephanie asked, lovingly looking up at her husband. He leaned down and kissed her head.

"Anything as long as its not something crazy like Cornelius or Goliath." The couple both laughed as the pondered on what to call their baby.

"I like Noah…" Stephanie suggested.

"Its cute, how about peanut?"

"_Don't_ push it."

"What? Im serious. Peanut Levesque is a brilliant name."

"Well lets change your name to peanut then."

"I like Noah too."

"So that's it? Noah?"

"I think so." Paul smiled as he looked down proudly at his son.

"Noah Kennedy Levesque, I like it." The couple shared a kiss and as the pulled away they heard giggling coming from the direction of the door.

"Come in girls." Stephanie called to her two young daughters.

The both rushed to the side of the bed, followed by Vince and Linda, trying to get a peek at their new baby brother.

"Daddy, pick me up" Aurora said as she tried to climb on the side of the bed.

Soon enough both girls were sitting on the bed in-between their parents and their new baby brother, both arguing over who loved him more.

"Stephanie, he's perfect" Linda gushed as she held her third grandson trying to hold back the tears of joy that were piercing her eyes.

"Okay girls" Vince said as he lifted the girls down and placed them on the floor. "How about we go and get some juice and leave mommy and daddy to get some rest"

After a sufficient amount of arguing between them Vince and Linda had managed to usher the girls out of the room and leave the new proud parents in peace.

"Thank you" Paul whispered into his wife's ear as he gently held on to his son.

"For what?"

"Giving me everything I've ever wanted."

Stephanie smiled and softly kissed her husband.

"Your welcome."

* * *

_yey.  
hope you liked it._

please review.

**merci. (y)**


End file.
